Darkness Falls
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Two experiments are on the loose. They want something - and they want it badly. Their quest might just lead to the fall of Lilo and Stich...Rated for the right reasons. Stitch/Lilo and OC/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness Falls **_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_It was simple. So simple they could grasp it. They were given the ability to fight. They had all the weapons they need._

_But they needed more than just themselves to complete their mission…_

* * *

Her tail swishes back and forth in impatience. _"Where is he?" _

She has been waiting for an hour. The minutes passes slowly, sluggishly, as tough they were trying to taunt her. Those three words kept repeating, over and over again. Time was not on hand.

And she was getting impatient. **Very impatient.**

She sat down on the box behind her, closing her blood red eyes with a sigh. He'll be here. He never let her down before. And he never will.

"700?"

She locked up. Then, she smiled. "It's about time, 701."

He had a koala like-built and his fur was jet black. His belly a light gray and his eyes a honey brown. He had no pupils. He crossed his arms across his chest with a grin. "Since when did you doubt me?"

700 hopped of the crate, a similar smirk across her face. She had a more famine built. Her fur was a coal black, like his, but the grey was replaced by blood red. Two glossy black wings were compact on her back.

"Did you find him?"

701 nodded. "We have a long way to go, Bugeebu." She sighed, nodding. "How far? Where is he?" "Hawaii," 701 responded. "Kauai, to be exact." "Great…" 700 moaned. "We have to stow away on a plane again."

701 laughed at her discomfort.

"Love, you know how many enemies we've made. Gangsters, drug lords, you name it. And they all wanted us on their side, once. You've turned every opportunity down. And now you want one of our own in…"

"SHUT UP!" 700 snapped. "I **know**! That's way I'm the thinker on his outfit, 701." She glared at him, poison in her eyes.

"Sorry," He hastily said. "I didn't want to upset you. But there's more bad news. The...er…_target_ has somehow lost his…uhm…sight of programming. There's **no way **he would willingly agree to come to our side…"

"What!" 700 exclaimed, shocked. "But **how**? That's not possible!"

"But I'm afraid that's what happened," 701 told her. "That's way I took longer than expected. I found a source that told me absolutely everything." 700 started pacing, and he followed her with his eyes. After a minute or so, he contuied: "As you know, he's a fatal point to what ever hope we have to complete our life's work. With strength like that…"

700 cut him off: "Yes, that's all fine and dainty. I **know **that already. Tell me what I don't know. How on Turo did this misfortune happen?"

"Ironically, it's all about a girl," 701 replied. "One Lilo Pelekai." "How?" 700 repeated. 701 gulped, trying to avoid her eyes. "The girl has a unique power. She can…turn people form bad to good. Sort of like what 624 can do."

700 nodded, closing her eyes in understanding. "Is there any chance of this happening again?"

"She has almost all experiments under her control," 701 said.

"That's not good," 700 agreed. She opened her eyes, and when she spoke, her tones were soft. "Meet my eyes, 701."

701 gulped. Nothing 700 does was _**soft**_**. **That tone of voice was never good. But he did as asked –

An instant power surged trough him as he met her red eyes. It felt like his blood was burning, like she was turning him inside out. A soft, painful cry left him at the feeling of her Torture. But he didn't break the gaze.

700 finally turned away form her lover and comrade, hearing him fall to the ground. She feinted the anger the news has brought her, and now she regretted it. For she loved him, she did. They were designed to work together, were two halves in a whole.

"When does the first possible flight leave?"

"A-at 900 hours tomorrow." Came the reply. 700 pushed himself up into a sitting position. He hated when she turned her Power on him. But he took it wordlessly.

She nodded, kneeling beside him.

"You get some rest. I'll wake you at 700 hours, and then we'll rule out the possibilities."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, and 701?"

"Yes?"

"I decided we needed real names," 700 said. 701 nodded, responding. "Most of the experiments have names, given to them by the girl. Have you decided what you wanted to be called yet, or did you just decide this."

"I thought about naming possibilities for both of us," 700 said. "How does 'Raven' sound to you?"

701, now named Raven, nodded. "Sounds good. And your name would be...?" "Kurami." 700 replied. "Rami, for short. Now go to sleep."

"Good night."

"Good night, Raven."

Kurami took up a position on the crate again, watching the entrance to the narrow alley they were in.

_And so it begins…_

* * *

**FOOTNOTE: And so, another fanficton begins. Lilo & Stitch will be appearing in the next chapter. And who is it that these two want so bad? Stay tuned and find out…Or guess in a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darkness Falls **_

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

* * *

Life was good for Lilo and Stitch.

Several months has passed since the Leroy incident. The Ohana has turned back to normal. And Stitch has realized that the one true place he belongs in would be at Lilo's side.

However, darkness looms in the horizon as the duo slept peacefully in their roof top dorm. A darkness that might destroy everything and everyone they knew before….

* * *

_It quiet, too quiet. _

_Stitch pushed himself into a sitting position. He had been lying on the hammock. Had he fallen asleep out here? _

_Pushing the troubling thought aside, he jumped off the hammock and started toward the house, where he would feel safe. Something just didn't feel right…_

_He pushed open the door leading inside, wondering, for a brief moment, why all the lights were off –_

_NO! _

_Four corpses lay on the ground in front of him, and he recognized them all. Yuki…Theresa…Elena…_

_And Mertle._

_They were tortured to death. _

_A partially huge gash was common place in the sides of the girls, still gashing blood. They were already ashy pale…_

_One by one, he checks for pulses, but he knew that there was nothing he could do for them. _

_Who could have done this…? Lilo had just befriended the girls. Stitch already knew, despite the nasty comments they made towards Lilo; they were nicer than he thought…_

_Lilo…Where was she? _

"_LILO!" He called out, running towards the derection of the dorm. What if?_

_He stopped dead in his tracks. Another body was lying in the hallway, blocking his path…_

_Angel._

"_Oh, no…" Stitch collapsed to his knees next the pink furred beauty. "Oh, Turo no…" Angel was tortured, just like the four girls in the living room. But instead of simply being blasted open, she was stabbed several times. Her eyes were popped open in fear, reflecting her last moments._

_Stitch slowly got up, before walking to the dorm, mourning the loss of the pretty experiment, forgetting his haste to find Lilo. _

"_Stitch!" _

_He looked up in hearing Lilo's voice._

"_Come up here! Please! I'm scared!" _

"_I'm coming!" He didn't bother to use the elevator. _

_But Lilo wasn't waiting for him. At least, she wasn't waiting for him alive. She was motionless on her bed. Like Angel, her eyes were popped open in fear. Her left leg was bed in an irregular angel, signaling that it was broken. She had received a beating: Her killer must've cracked/broken a few ribs. Blood was oozing out of several wounds. _

"_NO! LILO…BUGUEEBU!" _

_Stitch ran over to her, sobbing. _

_She was gone. Her light was gone. He was left in the dark, wondering where the sun has gone… "Lilo…please…wake…up…" Stitch begged, taking her in his arms. "Not you too…please…not you too…"_

"_She won't wake…" _

_Stitch looked up. "Kurami…" It was a name that he never heard before, but it was familiar on his tongue. _

"_I tried to warn you, Stitch," Kurami stepped into the light. "I tried. All you had to do was choose…"_

"_NO!"_

* * *

Stitch bolted upright breathing heavily.

_Nightmare…just a nightmare…_

"Stitch, what's wrong?" Lilo paced over to her best friend's bed. "I heard you screaming in you sleep. What happened?" She sat down at his side. Stitch said nothing in reply. Pulling her close, he whimpered softly.

Lilo sighed, stroking him between his ears. Whatever dream he had scared the living daylights out of him. "It's okay…I'm here. You're okay…"

"It was terrible…" Stitch whispered.

Lilo pulled back. "You wanna talk about?"

Stitch shook his head. "I'd rather not. Just, stay with me tonight…I need to know you're okay when I go back to sleep."

Lilo nodded, and they both lie down, Stitch wrapping his arms around her protectively…

* * *

_The girl was a threat to their entire plan…They needed to come up with something, and fast. They must not allow this to contuie. _

_At any costs…_

* * *

**FOOTNOTE: If you guessed Stitch, you were right! But what would they do to get him? Find out in the next chapter of Darkness Falls! And thank you to Moonspots, the first reviewer to this story, and KimiruMai, for being the first to follow the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Darkness Falls **_

_Chapter 3_

Sunlight filtered into the dorm.

Lilo stirred a little, before opening her eyes. She was greeted by a sea of blue…Stitch was still snuggled next to her. Admiring his face, she thought: _"He's so cute when he's sleeping…NO…He's your friend. What are you thinking?" _

Stitch let out a yawn, waking. He smiled upon meeting Lilo's eyes. "Good morning, Stitch." She greeted, smiling. "Good morning, Lilo," Stitch replied. "Thanks for staying with me last night…you're a really good friend."

"No problem," Lilo giggled. "Come on, were going to be late for hula class."

They got out of bed, and Lilo ran into her closet to get dress. Stitch sat outside, waiting for her. And while he waited, he thought about his nightmare. _"I should tell her…I'm scared for her life. And for those of her friends…Maybe I should tell them all after hula class." _

Lilo stepped out of the closet with a smile.

"Right, let's go."

"Lilo, I need to speak to all five of you," Stitch said as he, Lilo, and the girls were heading to the Pelekai household to hang out for the rest of the day. "It's about my nightmare."

"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo asked, worried.

"I don't think you or the girls are really safe at the moment."

"Why?" piped up Elena. The rest exchanged glances.

"Last night, in my dream…"

Stitch proceeded to tell them about his nightmare, minus the part were her acted more like a lover to Lilo rather than just a best friend. They all visibly paled, feeling sick to the stomach.

"S-Stitch, I'm sure it was just a dream," Lilo whispered, sounding scared despite the fact that she was trying to reassure her best friend.

"Yeah," Mertle said, agreeing with Lilo. "But the fact that you never heard of that name before…"

"Lilo," Stitch said firmly, "I wouldn't have brought this up if I didn't think you girls were in actual danger. I had had dream like this before. And they came true." Lilo sighed. "What can we do to make you feel better about this?" "Don't leave your homes alone," Stitch said, "And stay alert."

The girls agreed to this as they enter the Pelekai house.

Stitch felt relieved that they did. However, he decided not to tell Jumba about this yet. It was not that serious.

As he watched Lilo talking to the others, he realized something has changed between them, something he cannot quite place.

"Kurami, when do we make our first move?"

"When he's alone. I would like the direct approach first. If he doesn't listen, we just resort to other measures."

"I watched him today. He apparently had a nightmare where you killed his loved ones, including the girl…"

"…"

"…He warned them against us but he isn't taking any serious measures yet."

"So, he already knows about us?"

"You, he knows about you. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not part of that dream."

"Raven, I need some quick Intel. Who is closest to him next to the _girl_?"

"Experiment 624, alias, Angel. She's his girlfriend."

"624, huh?"

"Yep."

"That makes sense. Raven, I've got a mission for you. It may be a side mission, but it might help us get to 626."

"Awaiting orders…"

"Get close to Angel. Make her feel…like she can trust you."

"And then?"

"She has direct information about those two. And 626 don't know of your existence yet. That puts us on an advantage."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, and Raven?"

"Yes, Rami?"

"Be careful. I don't want to loose you."

"…I will. I love you, Bugeebu."

"I know. Complete your mission, then contact me. I'm going to look for a safe house."

**FOOTNOTE: The plot thickens a little. The next two chapters will focus on Kurami and Raven as they establish their presence in Kauai. And Lilo and Stitch just might be falling for one another…**


End file.
